Sweet Home Lima, Ohio
by Skib1990
Summary: Six years ago Quinn Fabray left her home town and everyone she had ever known to start a new life. What happens when she's ready to start a new life along with a new career, with her new fiance? Will she be able to let go of the past she ran away from all those years ago? Or will she remember the life she once had and loved. Based on Sweet Home Alabama.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! I've been so busy with school and haven't been writing much. But, I had this and chapter 2 in my drafts. It's the beginning of a new story based on the movie _Sweet Home Alabama._ I doubt I'll be able to update often but I will try. SO yeah! I don't know when you'll hear from me again, but I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, _Glee, or Sweet Home Alabama._  
**

* * *

_"Noah, I'm never going to get it" Quinn complained as she set the guitar down next to her._

_"Q, you're doing good!" he said, "You almost have it. Try again."_

_She picked up the guitar and Puck helped her place her hands in the right spots. "This is the last time I'm trying Noah. Then we're going to do something else."_

_"Ok. But I know you're going to get it this time" he insisted._

_She started playing the correct chords to 'Sweet Caroline' and was playing it perfectly. She was getting to the part she always messed up but with Noah's encouraging words, she managed to finish the song._

_"I did it!" she exclaimed hugging Noah tightly._

_"I told you!" he said hugging her back._

_When they pulled away slightly, their eyes locked and they both leaned in. Their lips gently touched and a shock of electricity surged through them. They pulled away seconds later. Quinn was blushing and Puck was smirking._

_"Wow" Quinn said touching her lips._

_"Yeah" Noah agreed. _

_"That was a good first kiss" Quinn whispered._

_"It was the best" Puck responded._

_"Noah, am I your girlfriend" Quinn asked._

_"What do you mean?" he asked._

_"Well, the other girls in our class say when a boy kisses them that means he likes them. Do you like me?" she questioned._

_"Yes" he responded, "I always did. Especially now though since we kissed."_

_"So I'm your girlfriend?" she asked._

_"Sure" he said smiling, "I hope your dad doesn't get mad."_

_"He likes you" Quinn stated, "Plus we can keep it as our little secret."_

_"Okay" he agreed, "Does this mean I can try kissing you again?"_

_"Um, sure" she said shyly._

_Noah scooted closer to Quinn and they both kissed each other softly again. They pulled away again and just stared away from one another._

_"Do you think we'll always be best friends Noah. Even if we aren't boyfriend and girlfriend?" Quinn timidly asked._

_"Definitely" he said, "It'll always be you and me."_

* * *

"Quinn?" she heard her name being called. "Quinn! Quinnnnnnnnn!"

Suddenly there was a loud bang and her eyes snapped open.

"Oh, look, she finally woke up" Santana said handing her a coffee.

"You guys let me fall asleep!" Quinn exclaimed.

"Relax, it was for like five minutes and you were exhausted" her secretary Brittany said.

"Well, I will sleep in a few days when the show is over" she insisted, "Let's get back to work."

She quickly pulled out the boxes of dresses and clothes she had designed and began organizing them in the order they would be modeled.

"Oh Quinny" her best friend Kurt called.

"Yessss" she answered.

"You didn't tell us you could sing" he replied.

"What?" she asked turning to face him with wide eyes.

He began laughing "You were mumbling in your sleep and then all of a sudden you were singing Neil Diamond" he explained.

"Oh god" she said covering her now tomato colored face.

"It must have been some dream though" he added, "You didn't want to wake up when we tried to get you to."

Kurt walked away and Quinn sat there silently before continuing her work.

After a few more hours of working, she headed back to her apartment. When she got there she was pleasantly surprised. The room was full from floor to ceiling of sunflowers. Her answering machine was blinking, indicating there was a message. She hit play:

"Hey baby, it's me. I missed you last night. There's a flower for every time I thought about you yesterday. Can't wait to see you tonight. Arthur will be there around 8 to pick you up. See you soon, I love you!"

Quinn smiled as she heard her boyfriend's voice. He was always so creative and thoughtful. She decided to take a nap so she'd be ready for the date later in the evening.

* * *

And just like Jesse had promised, there was a knock at the door at eight o'clock. Arthur led her to the awaiting limo and brought her to an unfamiliar building. He led her to the elevator and sent her up to the top floor. When she got up there, the door opened and Jesse was standing in a suit with a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Hey baby" he said, pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Hey" she responded, wrapping her arms around him.

"I missed you" he said.

"I missed you too" she replied, "What're we doing here?"

"You'll see soon enough" he promised, pulling out a blindfold to cover her eyes.

He pulled her behind him into a huge room. She heard him whispering things to other people and before she knew it the blindfold was coming off and she was instructed to close her eyes. After standing for another few moments, Jess spoke.

"Open your eyes" he whispered.

Quinn opened her eyes and her jaw dropped. Jesse was down on one knee and had a velvet box in his hands. Around her, were dozens of people standing behind jewelry cases.

"Quinn Evans, these past few months have been amazing. I would love nothing more than having you as my wife. Will you marry me?" he asked.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "I mean if you're not we can just go out to dinner and forget about this."

"Quinn, calm down" Jesse soothed, "I'm sure that I love you and I want you to be my wife. So, I'll ask again. Will you marry me?"

"Yes" she replied.

He stood up and pulled her in to his arms. "Come on, we can pick out the perfect ring for you."

Two hours later Jesse and Quinn were in the limo on the way to her house after a celebration dinner with his mother. They were excitedly planning and discussing when he brought up a topic she couldn't avoid.

"Let's call your parents" he said pulling out his phone.

"What?" she said shocked, "I mean, I haven't seen them in years and I'd like to tell them in person."

"Okay" he replied putting his phone down, "We'll fly out tomorrow to tell them."

"Actually, I think I should tell them myself. You know, not have them meet you the same day I tell them you're my fiancé," she explained, "Then later I can have you come meet them."

He looked indifferent for a moment before his smile broadened again, "Whatever you'd like baby. I just can't wait until the world knows your mine."

"Me too baby" she said.

"Well, I'm sure with the pictures everyone was taking at dinner, we'll be front cover news," he explained.

Quinn's smile faded, she hadn't thought about the paparazzi. "You think so? I hope my parents don't find out before I get there" she said.

"Oh definitely. My mom is the mayor and I'm also in politics. Plus you're the next big thing in designing clothes," he replied, "It'll be fine. I'm sure as long as you're happy, they'll be happy."

"Yeah" Quinn responded looking outside the car as they drove. _I hope so, she thought._

* * *

_**thanks for reading 3**  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Glee_ nor do I own _Sweet Home Alabama_.**

* * *

Quinn's phone was ringing off the hook as she drove down the block. Finally, getting tired of the noise she answered.

"This is Quinn Evans" she answered.

"Are you sure it isn't Quinn St. James?" Kurt's voice asked through the speaker.

"Ugh! It was in the paper? Damn!" she said.

"Babygirl, it's in the paper and all over the internet blogs" he admitted.

"I guess I should have expected that" she confessed.

"Mhm" he mumbled, "Now, is there a reason why your best friend had to find out through the New York Times business section rather than a late night phone call?"

"I was busy" she replied.

"I'm sure you were" he joked, "It's about time you gave it up! You've been together for months!"

"God no!" she exclaimed, "I mean. Well, no, I'm waiting until my wedding day."

"Girl, I admire your patience" he said, "Now why don't you come over here and tell me all about the proposal! I am dying to know the details."

"Actually I can't. Ya know how I said I was busy" she said.

"Yeah" he responded.

"I was booking a flight" she deadpanned.

"Wait that means you're going home?" he asked.

"No" she replied, "It means as we speak I am in a car driving from the airport to small town Lima, Ohio."

"Oh my god" he said, "Will your parents be mad? I mean they have to know already."

_They're not who I'm worried about, she thought._ "I hope not. But I'm pulling down their road. I'll call you later," she said.

"You better!" he said before hanging up.

* * *

Quinn pulled up to a beautiful home surrounded by a lake and beautiful garden. _He hasn't changed a thing, she thought._ She put the car in park and took a deep breath. She opened her purse and pulled out her manila folder full of the necessary documents.

Before leaving the car, she looked down at her hand and realized the ring would be a bad thing, so she took it off and put it into the glove box.

"Here goes nothing" she said to herself.

As soon as her car door was open, she knew she was back home. The smell of spring and water assaulted her but while it used to be a comfort, it now was just a reminder of the past she ran away from. She walked past the side of her car towards the front porch but before she could get close a huge dog barking shocked her. She stood in her place not understanding why the dog wouldn't stop barking.

Before she could think of what to do next, the screen door opened and _he_ came walking out.

"Don't worry about him, he's harmless" he said. His voice making Quinn's heart beat faster. It hadn't changed one bit. "What can I do for ya ma'am?"

She shook herself out of her thoughts, "Well for starters you can get your stubborn ass down here and give me a divorce."

The man dropped the glass he was holding, shattering it all over the deck.

"I'm serious Puck," she said taking off her sunglasses so he could see her finally, "Every time you sent these papers back my lawyer charged me 200 dollars."

"And I can see you couldn't take the hint" he said, "Ya know, I'd think when my **wife** came home she'd be pleasant. The whole "Hi honey! Looking good! How was your day?""

"You expect me to tell you that you look good?" she asked, "Did they run out of soap down at the grocery store?" She chuckled.

"Is that shit funny out wherever you've been?" he asked harshly.

"Oh you knew where I was Puck" she said.

"In the six years since you went off to do whatever it is you needed to do, did you ever think of what happened back here? What you put your friends and family through? What you put me through?" he fired off the questions walking down the steps, "Do you know what it's like to come home and find your wife's stuff completely gone and a note left on counter saying you wouldn't be back!"

"Just stop Puck" she pleaded, not wanting to think about the past, "I'm not your wife. I haven't been for awhile. "

"Well, the fact that you need me to sign those papers tells me otherwise" he responded.

"God damn it Puck, JUST SIGN THE DAMN PAPERS!" she yelled, finally letting out her frustrations.

"Ah, so the old Quinn is still in there" he chuckled, "Stuck behind the makeup and new hair. And her shiny little car."

"Do you want me to be mean to you?" she asked, "Why won't you just sign the damn papers. I came all this way, just sign them so I can go home!"

"I'm not signing them because you've become this hoity toity bitch and I'd love to do nothing more than piss you off" he shouted, "And you came all this way, how thoughtful." He turned and walked back up his steps, opening the screen door.

"Puck!" she yelled.

He turned around and glared, "By the way you are home. Do your parents even know you're here? I bet they don't. Go see them and then _maybe_ I'll think about signing the papers."

"It is none of your business if they know I'm here" she yelled.

"Really, who do you think has been there for them since their daughter ran away when things got too real for her! It is my business. Go see them and don't come back until then." He slammed the door and locked it.

"ARGH!" she yelled, throwing her papers back into her purse. He always knew how to push her buttons like nobody else. But she was determined to get these papers signed soon.

She got in her car and drove to the one place she thought she'd never see again.

* * *

**3 See you guys whenever I get time!**

**Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

She walked up the front porch steps of her childhood home, taking a deep breath before she knocked. She heard movement in the house and suddenly the door flew open, her mother standing there staring wide eyed.

"Hi momma, I'm home" she said softly.

"Russell! Our baby is finally home!" she cried happily, pulling Quinn into a bone crushing hug, "We missed you baby girl."

"I missed you too" she said, releasing herself from her mother's grip to hug her father, "Hi, daddy."

"There's my little girl" he said hugging her tightly before pulling away to look at her, "It's nice to have you home."

After some more hugs and "I miss yous," they made their way into the living room, where nothing had changed since Quinn lived there.

"I see everything's still the same" Quinn stated.

"Why change something if it ain't broken?" her father replied.

"You guys should have used the money I sent you to change this place up. You always said you wanted a bigger kitchen," Quinn responded.

"We're fine. It's just us two anyway" her mother said, "But enough about the house, what brings you back to little ol' Lima?"

"Would you believe me if I told you I just wanted to see you?" she asked.

"Not for one second" her dad answered. When Quinn looked shocked he continued, "You've had six years to just come see us, there has to be a reason now. So, what is it? I know you don't need money and it doesn't seem like you're in any trouble."

"You guys were always smarter than the average parents" she said looking down, "Um, I met someone."

"Met someone?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, he's a politician. His mom is the mayor" she paused, "He asked me to marry him."

"What about Noah?" her father asked.

"What do you mean what about Noah? What the hell does he have to do with this?" Quinn asked, getting defensive.

"Well, I'd assume you told him considering you're still married" he said.

"How'd you know about that?" she asked, "I told you years ago we were divorced."

"You've missed a lot the past couple years Quinnie. Noah's become like a son to me. Imagine my shock when three years ago I found him drunk off his ass in the bar on your anniversary holding divorce papers. I know he never signed them because I've been around him," Russell explained.

"So you formed a relationship with him but hardly kept up your relationship with your own daughter? Not once in six years have you guys flown out to visit me but you sure as hell make time to be with my ex husband!" Quinn yelled.

"Quinn, calm down. You moved out without much of a word to any of us. That boy was heartbroken without you. It took you six months to actually talk to us for more than a few minutes and even then we didn't know exactly where you were. When we found out you were doing good in New York, we were so proud of you, but that isn't a place for us. We wanted to see you, we really did. And you're right, we did keep a relationship with him. But you need to understand you are the one that left, not him. He was here with us giving updates if he heard any and helping us out when we needed it," her mother explained.

"Help you with what? I could have helped you" she said, "Can't you guys be happy for me. I have a man who loves me and wants to marry me. I told him yes. I just want my parents to be happy for me."

"Oh baby, we are happy as long as you are" Judy said, "We still don't understand what happened and why you wanted to leave, but we love you and we always will."

Quinn hugged her mother before looking at her dad, "I know you love Noah but you're my father, can't you just be here for me?"

"I'm always here for you baby girl" he said hugging Quinn, "I'll go make you girls some lunch and you can tell us all about this new fiancé of yours."

"Thank you daddy" she said.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been 24 hours since Quinn had arrived back home and the only thing she'd accomplished was filling her parents in on her life in New York. Deciding she needed to get out, she got dressed and took a walk through town. Nothing had changed and that was part of the reason Quinn never came back. It was always the same. The same people worked at the same places, the buildings and stores were all the same, and the only time anyone came or left was either because they were born or they died. It was suffocating living in a small town where everyone knew your business; that's why Quinn liked New York.

As she was walking and looking through her phone she heard someone talking. She ignored the noise, thinking they could be talking to anyone, but the chatter kept getting louder and more deliberate.

"Hey blondie you lookin' for a ride" the voice called.

"We don't see girls like you too often. I'm here to sweep you off your feet" the man called.

Quinn was getting annoyed that he kept going. Finally, she tossed her phone into the bag and turned to glare at the man, "Listen here buddy you can kiss my" that's when she noticed who it was "Ass. Oh my god, Sam Evans!" She ran to him giving him a huge hug. Sam had always been a good friend of hers, and Puck's, growing up. "How are you?"

"Quinn Fabray. Well, well, well, I'm fine but I didn't think I'd be seeing you anytime soon" he answered honestly.

"Yeah well unfinished business I suppose" she replied, not wanting to give anything further away.

"So you finally came here to get him to sign those papers?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"He told you?" she asked, shocked that Puck had told him.

"Q, you were the one who left, not me. Of course I know. He's my best friend. Who do you think drags him out of the bar every time you send them things to him. I knew eventually you'd have to face him for them to get signed," he explained.

Quinn felt a tug at her heart but shook it off quickly. "Well we're not 18 anymore, it's about time this ends," she stated.

Sam nodded not adding anything else. "So how's life been, Miss fashion designer?"

Quinn smiled at Sam, thankful he wouldn't push the subject of Puck and their marriage anymore. "Amazing. I love it up there. You should come out and see me up there some time" she offered.

Laughing he shook his head, "Nah, I'm not cut out for big city livin'," he explained. "But you" he started smirking at his old friend, "I hear you're the newest and hottest designer Quinn Fabray, or shall I say Evans?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

He eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "How'd you know about that?" she asked.

Sam chuckled, wrapping his arm around his friend. "I do have a computer with high speed internet. And not only that but I hear a certain someone is getting married too?"

"Ah, so you heard about that huh?" she asked shyly. When she realized what he said though it made her look up quickly. "Wait if you know does that mean-" she stopped when she saw his head shaking. "Thank god." she said to herself.

"Yeah. You're gonna have to tell him you know that right?" Sam said.

"Why? We're getting a divorce. I don't need to know anything about what he's up to and he doesn't need to know either" Quinn explained, trying to convince herself that she was right.

"A lot of things have changed. He's not the same guy he used to be Quinn." Sam started before being interrupted by Quinn.

"I've changed to Sam. I'm nothing like I used to be." She vowed.

Sam just shook his head."Fair enough. I gotta go though. We gotta catch up before you head back to your fancy new life," he joked.

"Sounds good Sam. It was good seeing you" she said hugging him and continuing to the bank she was headed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn walked into the bank looking for an ATM. But as her luck would have it, there wasn't one.

Shaking her head at the absurdity of a bank not having an ATM she walked up to the counter.

"Hi I need to make a withdrawal. The name is Quinn-"

"Quinn Fabray-Puckerman. I know who you are" the woman said.

Quinn looked up and her jaw dropped. "R-Rachel Berry?" she asked. "Oh my god! You look amazing" she complimented her old friend from high school.

"Lost 40 pounds after we had the baby. You should see her, Quinn. She's almost seven now!" Rachel gushed, "Oh! And it's Rachel Hudson now. We still had the wedding, right after you left."

Quinn felt a pang of guilt. She was supposed to be the maid of honor but when she ran off to New York, she couldn't bring herself to come back. "Rachel, I'm so sorry I didn't come"

Rachel just waved her off. "It's done with. I understand" she said smiling.

Quinn nodded. "How's Lucy?" she asked, wondering how her goddaughter was. She hadn't seen her since she was born.

"She's perfect. Noah's teaching her to play guitar and she loves school. She's goofy like Finn though. I love her to pieces" Rachel gushed. "But enough about all that, How are you? I heard you have a new man up there?"

Quinn nodded, feeling a little awkward since she knew Rachel and Finn were close to Puck still. "Yeah. everything's great he's a great guy."

Rachel nodded trying to be supportive."So... about this withdrawal is it from your personal account or your joint account?"Rachel asked.

"Personal" Quinn said before looking up, "Wait! Joint account?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're still in the system as havin' a joint account." Rachel explained.

It was then that Quinn had a brilliant idea. "Well silly me I forgot. Yes, I would love to make a withdrawal from our **joint** account" she stated, a huge smile lighting up her face.

* * *

Quinn had spent the entire day out and about town going to every store she could think of. She was just putting steaks on the grill when she saw Puck pull up in his beat up pick-up truck. She fixed her apron and place a gorgeous smile on her face. Running down the steps, she greeted Puck with a kiss on his cheek. "Hi honey! Looking good! How was your day?" she asked, remembering his previous words.

Puck looked at her confusingly, not understanding what was going on. "I'm fine" he stated, although it sounded more like a question. "What's going on Quinn?"

Looking at him shocked Quinn spoke, "Now what kind of a wife would I be if I didn't make my husband a home cooked meal after a hard day of working?" she asked innocently.

"One that doesn't live here and hasn't cooked anything since we were in high school." He deadpanned.

"Well I'm here now" she stated, before walking to the grill and taking off the steaks. "Why don't you head in the house and get yourself a drink."

She watched as Puck walked into the house.

Immediately she heard him yelling, which caused her smile to widen. She followed him in and put the steaks onto the table. She watched as Puck turned around towards her.

"What the hell happened to my house?!" he screeched.

"I freshened it up a bit. That couch was so uncomfortable and the whole kitchen needed to be redone. Oh and the bed. Gross. I'll have to get something sent down from New York." She responded.

Shaking his head he opened the fridge, chuckling. "That's fine with me babe" he said deciding to just go along with whatever. At least she was here. "You spend your money however you'd like." He sat at the table drinking his beer.

"Oh but honey" she started crossing her arms looking right at him; "Shouldn't you say our money." She watched as his face went from to confused to realization. "I bet the words joint account are popping through your head right now"

Puck threw his beer across the kitchen and stood up as fast as he could, "You're shitting me! God damn, Quinn. What the hell is your problem! I've worked hard for that money!" he shouted pacing around the kitchen.

Quinn walked right up to him, "We're married still, unfortunately, and according to the bank what's yours, is mine, honey! And where the hell is all that money coming from. I know you quit your job at the school. You're not doing anything illegal are you!" she questioned.

"Jesus Quinn, that's none of your damn business. You've been gone, not me. You don't get come in after 6 years and spend all my money." Puck retorted.

"Sign the damn papers and I'll give all the money back!" she yelled.

Fed up with everything Quinn was putting him through he decided he'd just do what she wanted, "Fine. Give me the papers," he said sitting on the couch waiting for her to bring him them.

Quinn walked to her bag pulling out and pen and the divorce papers. Walking towards him she handed the papers to him, whispering a thank you.

She walked around the living room looking at everything he had in there. It was all exactly the same. All the pictures and memories were laying out. Including the guitar he made her for their wedding. "You still have it?" she asked.

"Yeah" he said, looking over the papers refusing to look at her.

"So what have you been up to all these years?" she asked trying to make polite conversation, "Where do you work now?"

"That's none of you business Quinn" he responded.

"Come on Puck," she pleaded.

Scoffing he finally looked at her, "I don't ask you about your fiancé, so you don't ask me about what I'm up to. Alright."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Who told you?" she asked softly.

"I may not be the smartest person, but I'm not an idiot. There's only one reason you'd come back and it's to get what you want; An out from me. Plus, I do know how to use a computer. Just because you forgot about all of us down here, doesn't mean we forgot about you."

"Puck…" she started, feeling bad about what he was saying and how he was right.

Jumping up quickly Puck threw the papers down shaking off any emotion he'd just shown. "Well I'll be damned. I nearly forgot I had a date. I'm gonna let my lawyer look these over. The big words might confuse me and I wouldn't want you to take me for all I have. Especially now that you know what it is." He threw off his shirt throwing it onto the new couch she bought, while heading to his room to change.

"Really" she sighed frustrated.

"I'm sure you can let yourself out, honey" he said sarcastically before walking out the door and heading to his date, leaving Quinn to look around their old house.

Quinn packed up all the dinner she'd made and put it away. She may not have liked Puck very much at all right now, but she wasn't going to ruin a good meal and leave it out for him to clean up. She was about to head out when she decided to snoop. Walking through their old bedroom she looked into their walk in closet. Her clothes still hung on the right side, with her wedding dress right in the middle. She felt tears well up in her eyes but quickly shook them off, not wanting to get sucked back into her terrible past.

Picking up the papers, she tossed them into her purse and headed out to fine Puck. She knew he'd be at the only bar Lima had and she wasn't going to let him prolong the divorce any longer. He was going to sign these damn papers whether he liked it or not.


	6. Chapter 6

Ringing. Hammering. Yelling. A siren going off with no ending in sight.

SO MUCK NOISE. It was like little men dancing on her head. Quinn turned over groaning, attempting to fall back into her dead sleep. Turning her head she hit something a lot rougher than her pillows. Cracking one eye open, she saw what she'd rolled over onto. Paper. Opening her other eye she realized, there, on top of her pillow, was her divorce papers. She sat up, pulling the papers forward to read them. Scribbled in small print halfway down them was _Noah Puckerman_. He signed them. Finally. The papers were signed and she could move on- with Jesse…

Quinn set down the papers and attempted to fall back asleep. She felt like death. She didn't even remember what had happened the previous night and why she was even at her parent's house right now.

Just as her eyes began getting heavy and her bed began to pull her in her door flung open, causing it to slam loudly against the wall. Quinn sat up quickly, looking at her intruder.

"Rise and shine, Quinnie!" Sam yelled, sitting down on her bed with her.

"Sam, it's so early and there are little men dancing in my head. Please be quiet" Quinn groaned, putting the pillow over her face.

Sam grabbed it flinging it against the wall. "No can do Quinniebear. It's 2 in the afternoon" he said, watching as Quinn's face widened in shock.

"I slept that late! What time did I get back?" she asked.

"Like 3" Same said shrugging, "We're pretty sure you drank your body weight in hard liquor last night"

Although she felt like she had, Quinn disputed, "I doubt it. I haven't drank a lot since high school."

"Well last night you did" he deadpanned, "I'm surprised Puck was even able to get you to leave the bar last night."

Quinn's jaw dropped, "What do you mean? Puck brought me home?"

Sam nodded. "You don't remember anything from last night do you?"

Quinn shook her head. "I remember seeing everyone at the bar, some awful person was singing, I ordered a few drinks and I don't remember anything else after that" She admitted.

"You were a mess Q, I've never seen you like that" he responded.

"What do you mean, what the hell happened?" she begged.

Sam let out a breath, "We were all drinking and having a good time. That horrible singer, was Puck's date, Shelby. As soon as you saw her, you threw back a good 3 shots and kept the drinks coming." Sam laughed remembering the beginning of the previous night. "You shoulda seen her Q, her eyes bugged when she saw you there. She's wanted Puck since high school and you were always in her way. She sat furthest from you than anyone else."

Quinn groaned, "So what? I drank a lot. I've had a rough time since being here."

Sam snorted back, "Please. You were jealous."

Quinn gave him her best bitch face. " No I wasn't."

"You don't remember anything, so how do you know if you were jealous or not?" Sam retorted.

Quinn just rolled her eyes, "Because I know I wouldn't be jealous of anything or anyone Puck did."

"If you say so" Sam said, still laughing, "Anyway, you drank a bit and we were all just shitting around. Then, Mike mentioned the football game we won Nationals with freshman year of college. We were all laughing when Shelby asked you if you remember the after party."

Quinn's eyes narrowed as she listened.

Sam was no longer laughing as his face was set in a caring look. "You looked her right in the eye and said, "How could I forget? That's the night Puck knocked me up" No lie it was funny to see her reaction but you looked directly at Puck when you said it. Things were a little tense after that."

Quinn was pissed. She'd always disliked Shelby and she knew the girl had wanted Puck all to herself, but that never happened. Shelby, like everyone knew Quinn had left Lima for good after something huge happened. She couldn't blame the girl for not knowing why exactly, but bringing up her past was never something she liked. Thinking back about getting pregnant, Quinn's expression became somber.

* * *

_Quinn and Puck had been married 7 months when she got pregnant. It was too soon, but they were both happy. That was until two months later when Quinn miscarried. She was incredibly upset and tried to move on but everything led back to her losing a baby. So one day, when Puck left for work. She packed some stuff and left._

Quinn shook her head, erasing the memories that just emerged. "What happened then?" she asked.

Sam frowned. "Puck yelled at you for broadcasting your business and you yelled back that it didn't matter because nothing ever remains a secret in Lima anyway. You two kept yelling back and forth about things no one else really understood. Finn tried to get Puck to walk away but he kept going. He said something about you being just like his dad and leaving, so you smacked him and said that people left because he was the problem."

Quinn closed her eyes. She knew she'd never say anything like that to Puck while she was sober. She knew how his dad leaving affected him and didn't want to throw that in his face. "Oh my god" she whispered.

"You guys separated after that and ignored each other." Sam said. "Shelby, again, said something stupid to you about leaving. So you turned around and told her if she ever came near you again you'd give her a reason to need plastic surgery. She scoffed and ran to tell Puck what just happened. Apparently she didn't tell him the whole story though."

"What did she say?" Quinn gritted out.

"Just basically that you threatened to beat her up if she didn't leave Puck" Sam shrugged.

"I should have knocked her out senior year when she tried to seduce Puck the first time" Quinn muttered.

Sam laughed, "That's what you said to him last night. Then when he called you jealous, you told him you had no reason to be jealous of a town slut when you were screwing a politician."

"I didn't!" she squealed, covering her mouth.

"You did" Sam said, "Puck was pissed that you said that, we all could tell, but he let it slide."

"Is that all?" Quinn asked.

"Pretty much. After Shelby finally left, you almost hit the bartender for not giving you a drink, so Puck took your keys, threw you over his shoulder and brought you to his car. You were yelling so bad but he just threw you in the car and brought you home." Sam explained.

"He signed the papers" Quinn stated, handing him the papers.

Sam's eyes widened. "Well I'll be damned. I never thought you'd get him to sign them."

Quinn shrugged. "Maybe he realized it was time he moved on like I have"

Sam raised an eyebrow in her direction, but didn't say anything, "Anywayyyy, your fiance Jesse is looking for you."

Quinn jumped up, "What do you mean he's looking for me?"

"Puck woke up and went into town and some guy was asking about you. So Puck introduced himself and said you were at your parent's house." Sam said.

Quinn's eyes bugged out, " Puck! Puck introduced himself? Jesse knows nothing about Puck!" Quinn yelled frantically.

"Relax. I'm sure Puck didn't say anything too bad. The only reason I'm here, is so you have time to get dressed before Puck brings him here." Sam explained.

"Puck is bringing him here?" Quinn asked jumping out of bed.

Sam nodded "Yeah, he just called me to come over her and he was going to drive him the back way so you had time. So get ready."

Quinn rushed into her bathroom slamming the door so she could shower and get ready. She didn't know how things were going to turn out, but it looked like she was going to have to deal with Puck and Jesse, **together**, in a few minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn rushed through her shower and getting ready. She was completely confused as to what was going to happen and she had no inclination of how much Puck might have told Jesse. Quinn walked into the living kitchen noticing Sam still in her kitchen but her parents were not there?

"Hey Sam where'd my mom and dad go?" she asked grabbing a cup of coffee Sam generously made for her.

"It's Sunday. Every Sunday they go meet up with Puck's mom and sister and help out at one of the local stores.

Quinn was shocked. She didn't know her parents were still close with Puck's family. She was about to respond when she heard a car door slam. Jumping up she ran to the front door, flinging it open.

Seconds later, she was engulfed in Jesse's arms. "I missed you so much Quinn!" he exclaimed kissing her cheek.

Quinn smiled, returning the hug,"I missed you too." She was confused at how loving he was being. If Puck told him about their past, she was sure he would have been angry. "What are you doing here?"

Jesse smiled and just wrapped his arms around his fiancé, "I was sitting around missing you like crazy when I realized since we're going to get married, I'll need to meet your family anyway. Plus, it's happy news and I shouldn't have let you come out and do it yourself. So I hopped on a plane and came right here" he explained.

Quinn nodded, trying to smile. She was happy Jesse was here, but she knew this was awkward as anything. "I'm glad you're here" she stated.

"Me too babe" he said before going further with his story, "So I landed and took a cab to Lima. But I had no clue where to find you. Luckily, your cousin Noah here heard me asking about you and generously gave me a ride here to come see you"

Quinn's eyes bulged out of her head.

Cousin. Noah.

She looked up at Puck who was still standing by the steps of her parent's house. "Thank you for giving him a ride" she said to him. She was happy that he didn't spill the news about their past together, but at the same time she was confused.

"No problem" he responded, trying to just get this whole situation over with. "Can you just tell Sam I'll come get him later? I'm gonna head out"

Quinn nodded but before she could say anything, Jesse intervened. "Hey, good luck with your wife man. I hope it all works out for the best." He said walking up to Puck to shake his hand. "I'm just glad I got Quinn. Hopefully her and I can find what you and your wife have together."

Quinn's head flew towards Puck. What had he told Jesse?

Puck nodded minutely, "Yeah. Good luck man. I'll see you around Quinn." He said getting into his truck.

Quinn asked Jesse to go inside and wait for her while she talked to Puck quickly. "Puck wait" she said running down the steps.

Puck was about to pull his car out, but stopped to see what Quinn had to say. "What?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for not telling him anything. But why did you tell him we were cousins?" she asked.

Puck blew out a breath. "Trust me, I did tell him everything. All about us. But I called you Fabray, like I always have and you know he only knows you as Quinn Evans, your New York persona. So he knows Quinn, he just doesn't know it's you, who I was talking about. Even though you hate me and don't want anything to do with me anymore, I wasn't going to ruin you finally getting everything you want. So I said we were cousins. The end."

"Puck, I don't hate you" she said.

"Doesn't matter" he said cutting her off, "I signed the papers. You can go back to New York and marry him now. I'm out of your life, like you wanted." Without another word he left, not giving Quinn the chance to say anything.

When Quinn turned around, Jesse and Sam were on the porch together. "So are you two second cousins?" he asked.

Sam snorted, "Cousins? What the hell are you smoking? That's her ex husband."

Quinn's glare cut him off from saying anything else. When she looked at Jesse she saw realization showing.

"You're his wife" he said softly.

"Ex-wife. We've been done and over for a long time" she said glaring at Sam for blurting out her secret.

Jesse shook his head, "Does he know that? The way he was talking was if you were still together and happy."

"I came back to get him to sign the divorce papers. He's been sending them back so I had to get him to sign them" she admitted.

"So you lied to me! You came here to get divorced, not to tell your family about me" he raged.

"I did tell them. I just needed to get that over with first." She explained.

"Were you ever going to tell me?" he asked.

Quinn shook her head deciding to be honest, "No. I wanted my past to stay there. It doesn't matter though. I love you not him. There's nothing left between us anymore."

"Not on your side, but he sure still loves you" Jesse said before pushing past her. "I need to go" he said walking away.

"Jesse, no stay" Quinn begged.

"I need to clear my head. Finding out your fiancé isn't who she said she was, makes things difficult" he retorted before walking down the driveway.

Quinn turned and glared at Sam, "Really! You had to tell him!"

Sam just shrugged, "Don't pull that with me Quinn. He would have found out eventually. It's not a big deal. Like you said, you don't love Puck anymore right? So it doesn't matter." With that, he walked back into the house leaving Quinn standing there.

Right. She didn't love Puck anymore. He was her past. She didn't want him anymore….


	8. Chapter 8

Quinn had spent the last hour pacing her parent's living room waiting to hear any word from Jesse. She had never seen him so angry before. Of course he had every right to hate her or even leave her after the day's confession. But she hoped he wouldn't. She hoped he'd come back so they could talk everything out.

But deciding she'd only become crazier if she continued to just pace around the house, she decided to walk around town a little to clear her head.

She was walking through town not paying attention, too focused on her thoughts. She thought about Puck and their relationship. About her friends and family that she left for years by moving to New York. She thought about Jesse and how the last 6 months had been great for them. They'd spent their time out around the town, at various events, meeting tons of people and future clients for her building. She loved his passion for politics and how devoted he was towards his work. She wasn't the same woman she was when she was 18. She was now an up and coming 24 year old fashion designer that everyone was going to love.

But because she was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize she ended up at her old house. Puck's house. She thought about turning away quickly to leave, but decided this was probably going to be the last time she ever saw him anyway. She watched as Puck strummed along on his guitar on the front porch's swing. She smiled remembering that he put it up specifically because she asked for it. She had thought about how in the future she'd love to rock her children out there while Puck worked on the back yard. Thinking about children made her upset remembering her miscarriage, but like she promised herself so many years ago, that would have to stay in the past, where it belonged.

She slowly walked up the driveway to the porch, noticing Puck had stopped playing his guitar and was now staring at her.

"Hi" she said softly, waving to him as she walked up the porch steps.

"Hey" he responded quietly.

"You still play" she stated, pointing at his guitar.

Puck nodded, "Yeah, sometimes. If I have the time when I'm not working"

She nodded in understanding. She remembered when he taught her how to play and how much she loved it. She hadn't played since she left Lima, but a lot of times she really missed it. She was lost in her thoughts again when Puck spoke.

"What're you doing here Quinn" he questioned. Now that the papers were signed and Jesse was here, he figured he wouldn't be seeing her again.

"I was on a walk and ended up here" she explained, shrugging. She gave him a small smile before continuing. " I'm glad I came though. I forgot to thank you for signing the papers."

He huffed out a breath, "Quinn" he said shaking his head.

"No really. I know I wasn't always the best wife and we got married too young" she started looking him in the eyes, "When I, when we, lost the baby I couldn't handle it. It seemed like my world was ending. I couldn't stay here knowing what we had planned for our future child was no longer going to happen. Seeing the office made me just want to crumple because it was going to be the nursery" she said, tears forming in her eyes.

Puck stood up wrapping his arms around her, comforting her as she cried. He shut his eyes tightly, "I understand" he said softly.

Quinn pulled back slightly, "I'm sorry I left the way I did. But I had to. And I'm not that girl anymore Puck. I've grown up. I know who I am and I have a new future set up."

Puck nodded sadly, "And Jesse is in that future?" he asked.

Quinn nodded answering, "yes"

Puck nodded sitting back down, "Well I hope he makes you happier than I did. You deserve that."

Quinn was shocked. The old Puck she knew would be yelling and screaming. He would fight her on every move. But he wasn't. "Puck you did make me happy. We're not those people anymore though. But thank you for signing the papers finally. It means the world to me."

He nodded, "Yeah sure. It was time" he said.

Quinn nodded and sat down next to him, "Jesse knows the truth" she admitted.

"You told him?" Puck asked.

She shook her head, "Sam blurted it out and I filled in the blanks. He's pissed. He left and said he needed time, so I don't know where he is."

"He'll come back" Puck stated, "If he loves you like I- If he loves you like he explained to me he does, he'll be back"

"I hope so" Quinn whispered.

"Um, do you wanna go for a ride? I'd like to show you something" he suddenly asked.

Quinn opened her mouth to answer when Sam pulled up beeping.

Puck shook his head, realizing the moment was lost and got up, walking towards Sam. Quinn followed.

"Hey guys" Sam greeted, "I just came to get Quinn. Jesse's back at your house."

Quinn's eyes widened, "Thank you!" she said hugging Sam.

"No problem" Sam replied. "I'll let you two finish up, I'm just gonna wait in the truck."

Quinn turned back to Puck, "I have to-" she said pointing back to Sam.

Puck nodded in understanding. "Your future awaits"

"Maybe I'll see you before I head back" she stated, though it sounded more like a question.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea" he stated softly. "But good luck with everything, Fabray. You deserve to have a good life"

Quinn's eyes had tears now but she held them back. "Yeah. You too Puck." She was able to get out.

Since this was their goodbye, Puck walked closer, pulling her head towards his, kissing her, for what would be the last time. "Bye Quinn" he said walking back into his house.

Quinn stood there in shock for a second, her hand floating to her lips. That was it. Goodbye.

She backed away to Sam's car and got in, sitting quietly.

"What was that" Sam asked as they started driving.

"Goodbye" she whispered, her thoughts still on their last kiss.

Sam nodded understanding what had just happened even though deep down he knew it couldn't be the end of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**It's been forever I know. I'll try and finish this story today or tomorrow 3 there's not much left. Thank you if you're still around!**

* * *

Quinn kept her thoughts on the kiss the entire ride back to her house. She knew it was wrong considering she was on her way back to her fiancé; but she couldn't help it. There was still _something _there. She wasn't sure what that something was, but she felt it and she was sure Puck had felt it too.

"You still love him" Sam sing-songed, breaking Quinn out of her reverie.

She gave him her best bitch brow and shook her head. "I'll always love Puck. We went through a lot together. But I'm not in love with him anymore. I'm in love with Jesse."

"Who are you trying to convince? Me or yourself?" he questioned rhetorically, already knowing the answer.

She stayed silent, ignoring him the rest of the way. When they arrived at her home she kissed his cheek, promising to talk to him later even if he was being a pain at the moment.

* * *

Walking into her home she saw her dad in his normal spot on the couch, her mom in the kitchen, and Jesse looking out the front window.

"This is my home" she said smiling sadly, "My momma is one of the best bakers in the county and my dad has his own construction business. I grew up here and I love it here" She walked towards him to further explain. "A lot happened growing up and when I left to come to New York, I told everyone a fake name, cut my hair, and never looked back. I'm sorry."

She looked as Jesse walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "We all have our pasts Quinn" he said before dropping down on one knee, "Quinn _Fabray _will you do me the honor of marrying me? I don't care about your past as long as I'm your future."

Quinn nodded and pulled him up for a tiny kiss. Her parents looked on with smiles on their faces.

"Great. Now we just have to finish the plans and we can be married in weeks. Maybe at Central Park? Or the Plaza?" he said smiling as he looked around at everybody in the room.

Looking at her parents she thought about everything they'd been catching up on since she'd been back. She missed them and wanted to make sure they were comfortable. "Actually Jesse" she said turning to her fiancé, "Maybe we can have the wedding here. At the Evan's plantation. It's beautiful and I'm sure they have an opening for a few weeks from now."

Jesse thought about his answer and Quinn bit her lip, a nervous habit she'd always had. "I think that could work" he said out loud, "The paparazzi think we're having it in New York, so we won't have them hounding us and if it means you're happy, let's do it!"

Quinn squealed in delight hugging Jesse. "Thank you"

Jesse smiled, "You're welcome, let's get started on these plans. I can't wait to make you Quinn St. James"

Quinn smiled as Jesse went out to make some calls on his phone. Quinn smiled at her parents who were trying their hardest to be supportive, even if they believed she was making the wrong choice.

"We're so happy for you" her mother said, kissing her cheek. Her dad just nodded along smiling.

Quinn was happy things were falling into place. But she still had to swallow the sadness from the loss of Puck in her life. Shaking away those thoughts, she went out to meet Jesse on the porch to start planning their lives together.


	10. Chapter 10

** 10 weeks later...**

Quinn had been extremely busy handling everything going on in her life. First, she'd been in constant conference calls with her friends back in New York, planning every detail of her wedding down to the type of lace she wanted on the table cloths. Lima, Ohio seemed to have more traffic than ever before with all the trucks coming down to prepare for the wedding. Specialty chairs, tables, photo booths were driven in; everything had to be perfect. Of course this was bigger than Quinn's first wedding had been and since it was to the mayor's son, it had to be one for the books. It was almost like a New York Royal wedding that would be photographed and remembered for years.

Then along with the wedding planning, Quinn had been in contact with her fabric distributor so she could work on some designs when she had the free time. She'd sketched a bit but nothing major was coming to her yet.

Quinn was all over town the weeks leading to the wedding. She'd try to use some local places for food, entertainment, and little decorations for around the wedding tables. She didn't want to disclude her town and make everything about the wedding New York styled; even if that's how the mayor wanted everything.

On top of dealing with all this, Quinn was dealing with her friends and family.

Her mom had been by her side daily, helping her do whatever she needed for the wedding while her dad took to the sidelines, trying, _just barely_, to look enthusiastic. She knew he wanted her with Puck but he couldn't always have his way. But thinking about Puck had made her heart ache. She hadn't seen him around town at all since she arrived and none of her friends ever mentioned him when they were together. It was like he disappeared from her life and while for the past 6 years it was good, she felt lost without her old childhood best friend. She attempted calling him a few time just to chat, but he never answered. Quinn even met up with her ex mother and sister in law a few times, but Puck hadn't been around. They were civil and loving towards her but Quinn knew they were just being polite and that really they hated her for what she did to Puck. But she had to ignore that and move on.

* * *

One morning 3 weeks before the wedding, Quinn woke to a knocking on her door and when she opened it, her guitar, from Puck and their wedding, was on the porch. On the tag it simply said _Something you forgot. Keep it, it's always been yours. _ She didn't know why he gave it to her now but if one thing was sure, it made her sad that he didn't want it in his home anymore. She also noticed a white envelope with it. Opening it she frowned at what she read.

It was a check.

Puck had sold their old house and gave her half the earnings. She was pissed. She knew he loved that place as much as she used to. Angrily she drove out trying to find him. Pucks sister and mother refused to tell her anything, Sam zipped his lips and refused to speak about it, and when she went to the house he was long gone, nothing was left in it. She got the message. She didn't know why it hurt so badly but the fact that Puck wouldn't talk to her and just gave her things back to her was something she didn't want to handle.

That night she cried for her old life.

The life that was taken away from her too soon, the life she always wanted, and the life that she swore she was glad to finally move on from.

* * *

**1 week before the wedding**

Brittany, Kurt, and Santana had come down for the last week to calm Quinn's nerves and be there for her for a bachelorette party. They decided going to a spa and shopping a few towns over was the best idea.

The four friends headed out before everyone else, getting an early start shopping and to catch up with each other. Quinn had finally, begrudgingly, given them the whole story of her life, which they were shocked by. They understood why she was closed off and had tried to start a new life but they also gave her shit for not being honest.

As they walked down the old streets, coffees in hand, they saw a sign for a music festival that was in the town's square. They all agreed to check it out while they waited for the rest of her friends to drive over.

The small group looked around enjoying the different instruments that were showcased and listening to the artists playing different songs at their tents.

Towards the back there was a larger tent with an advertisement for _Sweet Caroline's Guitars_. Quinn smiled to herself remembering how fond of the song she was growing up. She looked at the guitars that were there, noticing how each one was unique and hand made. They were beautiful. She was looking at them, enamored at how good they looked and how much time it must have taken to make them all.

Santana and Brittany called her over a second later to listen to a musician. As she approached them she noticed a large crowd around the man. It sounded like they played guitar beautifully and when she spun around the corner her jaw dropped.

Santana turned to her "Break me off a piece of that man meat. Damn he is good looking" Quinn stood stock still staring as the man sang along to his song. Kurt looked at Quinn and then back at the man and then back to Quinn, suddenly realizing who this was.

"I think he's already spoken for" Kurt said nudging Santana to look at Quinn. Before Santana could speak, Puck finished his song and the audience clapped.

"Thank you guys. You're too kind." He said humbly, "I'm gonna take a break, you can find me at the Sweet Caroline's Guitar booth if you need anything" he spoke before gathering his guitar and walking off the stage.

Quinn finally looked away, shaking out of her frozen state. She turned to walk and clear her head when she collided with a hard body. "I'm sorry" she spoke honestly.

"It's alright, no harm no foul" the man said.

When they both looked up they stepped back quickly.

"Hi Quinn" Puck said softly, realizing who it was in front of him.

"Hey" she said quietly and a bit nervously.

"Uh, I'm gonna head back to my booth now" he said awkwardly, waving slightly before heading to his booth.

Quinn didn't respond, instead stood there staring a bit. Brittany, Santana, and Kurt broke her out of stare. "So are you gonna go after him or just stare at him like he's an alien?" Brittany asked causing the other two friends to laugh.

"I-" started to say before making her choice. She wanted answers and she wanted them now


	11. Chapter 11

Leaving her friends standing in the street to look around, she walked towards Puck and his stand.

She didn't know at this point if she wanted to yell or cry. He had cut off all communication to her. Logically, she understood. She had done the same thing to him for 6 years. But it didn't mean it hurt any less.

She wanted to know where he'd been. She wanted to know why he moved and what he was doing with his life. She was determined to get everything out in the open.

She stopped in front of the booth and waited as he talked to a customer who was buying a guitar. She listened in on the conversation they were having.

"Noah these guitars are lovely, my daughter wants another one" the man said.

"Thanks Mr. Smith" he said smiling, "Does she still wanna do lessons with me or has she been doing better on her own?"

"She still wants to do lessons. Plus I think she has a crush on you" Mr. Smith joked.

"Yea?" he asked laughing, "Well I'll help her learn some new things and I bet with all the practice I have her doing, that'll make her lose the crush quickly"

The man smiled and handed over a wad of cash, paying for the new guitar, "Yeah well its better you then some of the kids at her school" he chuckled.

"Kids'll be kids" Puck said giving the guy his change, "I'll see you in a few days" Puck said before the man walked away.

Quinn took this as her chance to talk to him. "Hey can I talk to you for a bit" she asked, nervously awaiting his answer.

Nodding, Puck took walked to the front of the tent leading Quinn out. He pulled down a drape to cover everything up.

"Aren't you afraid someone's gonna steal something?" she asked.

"Not here. No way" he stated, "Plus, they're all one of a kind, I'd be able to find it if anyone stole it.

Quinn nodded him and followed him up the block, "Where are we going?"

"My store" he said, turning the corner where Quinn could see a large corner store with a large _Sweet Caroline's Guitars_ sign on it.

"You have a store?" she asked surprised.

"For five years now" he said, void of any emotion, as he unlocked the door and let her in. "Go to the back and walk up the stairs, I'll meet you there in a minute. I just gotta check something.

Quinn nodded and followed the directions. When she emerged from the stairs, she saw that there was a large apartment above the stairs. A huge kitchen, beautiful living room and what looked like three or four rooms down the hall. She turned as Puck came in.

"So this is where you moved" she said, trying to keep the sharp tone out of her voice.

Sitting down on a bar stool in the kitchen, Puck chuckled, "Is that where you wanna start?"

"No" she said pacing a bit before sitting down. "Why've you ignored me?"

"You're joking right?" he said looking at her but when she shrugged in response, he continued, "You were gone for 6 years. The only communication was me getting mail from your lawyer to divorce you. So forgive me for trying to finally move on from you"

Quinn was shocked, she didn't know how to respond because he was right "But selling the house! Why did you do that?"

"It was getting harder to commute. I gave you half the money, so it shouldn't matter" he retorted.

"Puck it's not about the money" she explained, "You loved that house"

"I loved you too and you're gone. So what! I like this better. I can sleep late; go to work when I want. There's tons of room for my family to fit. I'm happy here" he told her.

"Really?" she wondered, honestly wanting him to be happy.

"I love my job. I know I could be happy here in time. Build a new life for myself" he admitted

Quinn nodded letting it all sink in before opening another can of worms "Why didn't you fight for me? If you loved me so much why didn't you ever come find me?"

He wanted to be angry but he couldn't. He didn't have it in him anymore "I did"

Her eyes widened, "What?"

Nodding he continued, "About six months after you left I came up to New York. I was ready to do whatever you needed. But when I saw you, you were happy. You were smiling like I hadn't seen in a while. I realized then if you were happy then it was worth my pain of not having you. You deserved happiness. I always had hope you'd come back one day, that you'd realize you missed me, so I never signed the papers."

Quinn was shocked by his admission "You came to New York but didn't say anything to me?"

Puck nodded, "You were at a party, what was I supposed to do? Just walk in and ruin a good time. I ruined your life enough at home; I wasn't going to do it again"

"Puck you didn't ruin my life" she said honestly.

"Regardless, you were happy there. So I left" he said standing to get a water. He took a sip and then handed her a bottle.

"Next question?" he asked.

"Why did you open the store?" she asked.

"I had started making guitars when you left and when I came from New York this place was cheap and I took a chance. I knew if you were ever to come home I needed to be someone you were proud of. So it started off small and then my stuff became popular and now here I am. One of the most popular music stores around" he explained.

"Puck" she said sadly. He had done so well for himself and it made her feel like shit.

"Stop Q" he said, "I know you have a million things going on but think of this. You're getting married in a few days. Be happy. I've got my store and you get your happy ever after.

Quinn nodded still unsure of what to say "Is it weird if I ask if you're gonna be there?"

Puck laughed loudly, "That's not gonna happen. I moved out here weeks early so I didn't have to see the preparation and I definitely won't be attending. Sorry."

Quinn nodded in understanding, "I didn't even think of that. I'm practically throwing it in your face. I'm sorry"

"Stop, it's cool. I'm here now. No worries" he said. Looking at the clock above the door he stood up, "I hate to stop this but I gotta head back, I have another set to play"

Quinn stood up, "Yeah of course. I'm glad you're still playing."

He smiled at her as he led her to the front of the building, "It's always been my outlet." He locked the doors and walked back to the fair with Quinn at his side. "Good luck with everything, yeah?" he said nudging her before heading to his stand and reopening.

Quinn's friends quickly came to her sides.

"You okay?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah I'm good" she answered, not totally believing herself. "Let's go have some fun


	12. Chapter 12

**Wedding Day**

The day was finally here. Quinn was finally going to become Mrs. Jesse St. James.

After thinking about her and Puck's last conversation, she had a head full of confusion. But in the end, she and Puck were over. Papers were signed; she had a man who loved her, and a wonderful life in New York to go to. Things were going to be okay...

She sat with all her friends, dressing in her gorgeous one of a kind gown, hair perfectly in place, and make up lightly brushed on her face. She looked stunning and everyone around her noticed how truly beautiful she was.

The day was going amazingly well. Her guests were all there; her dad was ready to walk her down the aisle. She was nervous, a part of her questioning if her choice was wise.

Looking at her, her dad held her tightly kissing her forehead, "Everything works out the way it's supposed to babygirl, don't worry so much."

Quinn smiled and began to walk down the aisle with her dad.

She was halfway there when she heard yelling. She turned around to see a little old man running towards her.

She didn't see who it was but as he got closer, she noticed it was her lawyer. She shooed off the security guards chasing him and walked to him.

"Mr. Beaufort, he signed the papers, what's going on?" she asked trying to be quiet.

"Ms. Evans I am sorry to interrupt" he was stepping closer, "He signed them, but you didn't."

Quinn's eyes widened and she looked at Jesse, who had made his way towards her. "Honest mistake I swear" she said.

Jesse nodded, "Sign them. Anyone have a pen?" he asked loudly as the crowd searched for one.

Minutes later, Puck's mom stepped forward, handing a pen to her, "Things like this don't happen for nothing" she said before backing away.

Quinn smiled shakily and brought the pen to the paper. She looked at the line and then at Jesse smiling. As she went to sign, suddenly a thousand thoughts were thrown into her mind. Meeting Puck for the first time. Learning to play guitar. Her first kiss. Her wedding. All the memories of her life with Puck.

And then her thoughts turned towards her meeting Jesse. How straight forward and lacking of passion it was. She'd thought that's what she needed. Uncomplicated, black and white. But standing here now, she could see that's not what she needed nor wanted.

She placed the pen down and looked at Jess. "I'm so sorry, I can't marry you"

He took a deep breath and looked down for a few seconds, "So this is what this feels like" he said out loud to himself. His mother came up behind him threats flying and curses being thrown towards Quinn.

"Mom stop" Jesse said shocking everyone.

"You're going to let her do this to you" his mother asked, outraged.

With a small smile on his face he looked at Quinn, "Yeah I am." He was remembering everything Puck told her about his life and how he loved his wife so much. He knew then and there as much as he tried he'd never be able to love anyone like Puck loved Quinn. Although he was sad this was coming to an end, he knew for the first time in his life, he had to do what was right and not what his mother wanted. "She deserves happiness, we both do" he said before walking off.

Quinn smiled sadly as Jesse walked away with his mother and friends chasing after him. But remembering Puck she smiled.

Turning to her guests she cupped her mouth to project her voice, "Friends of the bride, stick around. I'm gonna go find my groom" she yelled running towards her car.

* * *

Quinn raced in her daddy's truck all the way to Puck's store. Running in, wedding dress still on, she searched for him. When she finally spotted an employee they handed her a flyer to a fair he was playing at. Getting in her car again she drove the twenty miles to the fair. The only way she was allowed in was if she was a participant in the fair. She signed up and rushed in, unable to see Puck. Finally, after nearly twenty minutes of searching, she found him sitting in the judge's station. Deciding she had to do something grand to get his attention, she grabbed a guitar from the vending area where Puck had a tent and took off to the stage. She ran up, not caring if it was her turn or not. She looked into the audience and saw Pucks eyes widen.

"Hi, my name is Quinn and this song is for my husband" she said. Puck's face glared at her and she realized how that sounded.

Shaking her head she looked up and spoke again, "My husband taught me to play this song when we were growing up and I wanna show him how important he is to me."

The crowd 'awed' and she saw that realization come over Puck's face.

She strummed along to her guitar and started singing.

"Where it began,  
_I can't begin to knowin'  
But then I know it's growing strong  
Was in the spring  
And spring became the summer  
Who'd have believed you'd come along._

Hands, touchin' hands  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined  
To believe they never would  
But now I, look at the night  
And it don't seem so lonely  
We fill it up with only two.

Quinn was putting her heart and soul into the performance, closing her eyes as she continued.

And when I hurt,  
Hurtin' runs off my shoulders  
How can I hurt when I'm with you  
Warm, touchin' warm  
Reachin' out, touchin' me touchin' you  
Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
I've been inclined,  
To believe they never would  
Oh, no, no

Opening her eyes she was happy to see the crowd singing along with her. The final verse she was happy, smiling and dancing as she sang.

Sweet Caroline  
Good times never seemed so good  
Sweet Caroline,  
I believe they never could  
Sweet Caroline...

"Thank you" she said as she finished and got off stage. Looking for Puck she found he wasn't at the judge's area. She walked towards his tent and saw him pacing. When his eyes locked on hers he pulled her into an old building closing the door.

* * *

"What's going on" he asked confused evident in his voice.

"I didn't marry Jesse" she said, "And you're still my husband"

"I signed the divorce papers Quinn" he said, still not nderstanding.

"I didn't" she said, "Puck, my heart knew all along that you were my forever. It just took a while for my brain to follow. My lawyer came in screaming saying I couldn't get married. Apparently, when I sent them in, I didn't sign. So I had to today. But one look at the papers and I knew I couldn't do it. I'm yours, forever. And I'm your wife if you'll still have me."

Before he said anything he walked up to her pulling her into his arms, "Tell me I'm not dreaming"

"You're not dreaming. I'm your wife and you're my husband" she said smiling.

Puck leaned down and kissed her, years of making up for what he'd missed. She was wrapping her arms around him, pulling him closer when someone knocked, "Uh sorry to interrupt but you won the contest and they need y'all on stage."

Giggling the two walked hand in hand up to the stage. The crowd was screaming loudly for them. Quinn took the trophy and thanked the audience looking at Puck.

"I love you" she said.

"I love you too" he replied, kissing his wife once again.

* * *

**_AN: And they lived happily ever after with you all to imagine whatever life they had after this moment ! Thanks for sticking around for so long._**

**_I'm trying to think of another story to start, so if any of y'all have ideas, send me a message_**


End file.
